


Lighthouses

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hairy Crowley, Improvised Sex Toys, Lighthouse, M/M, Nightmares, Pornstar Crowley, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Crowley, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

**_Setting:_ ** _Lighthouse_

**_Genre:_ ** _Fluff, with a side of smut_

**_Trope:_ ** _Friends to Lovers_

**_Prompt:_ ** _Falling asleep on the other_

**_Ship:_ ** _Crowley x Dean_

Dean sighed as he shifted on his chair and put his feet on the desk. The only good thing about being stuck up here for 6 months at a time, is that he spends the time with Fergus, though you must never call him Fergus, but Crowley is his name. Dean could watch that man do maintenance on the lighthouse all day, he would need a few cold showers though, because damn that man his hot.

Today has been a long day, the light wouldn’t work at all and there was a huge storm, so between them they managed to find a single bulb which they knew would work until they could get another one shipped over to them. But for now, Crowley was stood up a ladder fixing the electrical box, and Dean was stood beneath him, with a perfect view of Crowley’s ass.   
“Dean, power’s back…I found a DVD earlier while searching for the bulb…we should watch it later” Crowley said and smiled, climbing down the ladder. Dean smiled and nodded, watching as Crowley wiped his hands on a cloth and smiled.   
“I’ll make us burgers then, you can set up the DVD player and stuff” Dean smiled and looked down. Crowley nodded and smiled, putting the ladder back in the closet.

Later on in the evening, Dean was frying up some burgers and fries for them both to have while they watch the movie. He plated the food along with some salad, before walking through to the TV room, and sitting beside Crowley on the sofa. He handed Crowley the food and curled close to the edge of the sofa, as Crowley turned the film on.  
“What is it?” Dean asked and smiled.  
“A shitty old vampire film, before all those rules about graphicness were introduced…probably gonna be scary. This movie, it’s not even allowed to be shown any more, you know at like 3 in the morning when they show old horror films, this one isn’t allowed” Crowley grinned. Dean smiled.  
“Gonna be a big strong man and protect me?” He smirked. Both Crowley and Dean were quite open about their sexualities with each other, but Dean never brought it to Crowley’s attention that Dean had feelings for the older man. Crowley never brought up his past career as a porn star, but Dean was always intrigued about it.

The movie started and Dean flinched at how loud it was. He wasn’t expecting it. Crowley chuckled and rolled his eyes, eating his burger. He smiled as Dean quickly finished his burger and curled up like a cat on the sofa. Dean curled close to Crowley and smiled softly. The movie progressed with only a few squeaks by Dean, but as the movie progressed, he curled closer to Crowley until he was laid in Crowley’s lap. The movie ended and Crowley stood up to remove the DVD from the machine.   
“Bed time methinks” Crowley said, after turning everything off and turned the lights on. While they were supposed to have one person awake at all times, they maintained constant renovations and work on the lighthouse so they could sleep as normal. Dean preferred it like that because otherwise it was a lonely job for them both.

They wished each other a good night before going into their separate bedrooms. Barely half an hour after they’d gone to sleep, Crowley was awoken by noises coming from Dean’s room. He walked over and gently pushed the door open. Usually he’d knock, but the noises coming from Dean sounded like he was in pain so he just went in. Dean was laid atop the sheets, tossing and turning so much so that the duvet was wrapped around him like tinsel around a Christmas tree. Crowley walked over and gently shook Dean awake, to no avail.   
“Dean?” He called, while still shaking his shoulder with slightly more force than previous. Dean awoke with a jolt, shifting so much the duvet pulled tight around his chest. Crowley helped Dean unravel the duvet before sitting on the bed. Dean panted slightly and brushed away the sweat that lined his forehead.   
“You okay?” Crowley asked softly, handing Dean a drink. Dean drank the water quickly, before nodding.   
“It’s that damn film” He chuckled and sighed. Crowley smiled.  
“You need someone to cuddle you?” He smirked. Dean smirked to himself and nodded, a devilish glint in his eye. Crowley smiled and held his hand out for Dean to take, which he did. He climbed out of the bed and let Crowley lead him back to his room. Dean hadn’t been in Crowley’s room before, they rarely shared a room and had no reason to be in each other’s rooms. Crowley’s room was tidy where Dean’s was messy. It was all perfectly co-ordinated so that the bed was leant against the wall at one end, and at the other end there was a closet leaning against the bed. Dean clambered on the bed and grinned, pulling Crowley over him.  
“Can I kiss you…” Crowley whispered, brushing his thumb over Dean’s cheek. Dean nodded and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Crowley. Dean had thought about a kiss between them many times, but the real thing was so much better than what he’d dreamt of. For one, it was real. The combination of Crowley’s scruff, his hands trailing down Dean’s side and the way which Crowley kissed him left Dean breathless and giddy. Crowley grinned and shifted to lay down beside Dean, who curled close to Crowley, pressing his back to Crowley’s chest. Crowley wrapped a leg around Dean’s legs and covered them both in the duvet, satin boxer shorts pressed against cotton.   
“You wear the fanciest boxers” Dean grumbled. Crowley chuckled.  
“Pay as a porn-star gives it” He smirked. Dean nodded and snored as he fell asleep.

When he awoke in the morning, Dean could feel something prodding against his ass. He rolled his hips back with a grin, before pushing his boxers away and throwing them on the floor, grinding his ass against Crowley, who growled and gripped Dean’s hips. Dean shivered and groaned as Crowley spread Dean’s ass cheeks and pressed a finger against the furled muscle, grinning. Dean groaned and pushed Crowley back against the bed, straddling him. Crowley groaned and watched as Dean rolled his hips against Crowley, the hair on Crowley’s chest was creating a delicious friction for Dean. Crowley reached over and grabbed lube.   
“I don’t have a condom…” Crowley said softly.   
“Good” Dean groaned. He took the lube from Crowley’s hand and smirked.   
“Did you know, well you didn’t, but someone pointed out to me that this bottle fits perfectly up my ass” He smirked. Crowley smirked.  
“Oh really, maybe you should show me just how it works then” Crowley grinned. Dean smirked and shifted onto his hands and knees against the wall that the bed was leant against. Crowley shifted to lean back against the bed frame, eyes lidded and hand tracing circles over his cockhead. Dean smirked and pushed the lube bottle against the furled muscle with no lubrication. It burned, but only slightly. It provided Dean with more pleasure, and he couldn’t help but rock back against the object, groaning. Crowley moaned and took the toy from Dean’s ass, licking into it. He moaned and groaned, rocking back against Crowley’s face, chasing that magical tongue. Normally, when he was having sex, Dean could hold back and hide his neediness, Crowley was just too good. He was hitting all the right buttons in Dean, and all the neediness that was pent up, was all let out like a river breaking through a dam.   


Crowley grinned and pushed his finger alongside his tongue, pressing right against Dean’s prostate, and just like that Dean was gone, humping Crowley’s finger and begging for anything he could get. Crowley chuckled and added two more fingers, spreading Dean open.   
“You’re so needy” Crowley laughed, removing his fingers and shifting onto his knees.  
“Of course I fucking am, stuck on an island with the hottest guy aro-ohhh” Dean groaned as Crowley pushed in. His cock was magnificent, in Dean’s eyes, long, uncut, and thick. Dean had dreamt about this so many times, but as with a kiss, the real thing is so much better. Crowley takes ahold of Dean’s hips and pulls them back to meet his thrusts, hitting Dean’s prostate with each thrust. Dean knew he’d lost all capable functions to beg for faster, harder, more. All he was managing to say was ‘daddy, fuck please’ over and over until he came with no warning. His walls clenched tightly around him until Crowley couldn’t pull out as easily, so instead he grinded against Dean, cockhead dragging over Dean’s prostate in the most delicious ways. Crowley came with a loud moan, tugging on Dean’s hair.

Crowley panted and laid back on the bed, pulling Dean over him and cuddling close. Dean chuckled and groaned as his hyper-sensitive cock brushed through the hair covering Crowley’s chest. Crowley chuckled and trailed his fingers down to Dean’s loose hole, massaging his prostate. Dean whimpered and mewled, rolling against Crowley’s leg.  
“Please” He breathed, though he didn’t know why. He knew he wouldn’t be able to come again for a long time after the most intense orgasm of his life.

“Shower” Dean said oh so eloquently. He rolled off the bed and smirked, dragging Crowley out of the bed and across to the shower. It was small, barely big enough for one person, but somehow, they managed to make it fit both of them to wash away the sticky remnants of their activities, while groping each other all the more.


End file.
